


Exhilaration

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't wait to see Spock again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilaration

Art by: Elfqueen55

He's waiting for me.

Just thinking about him, makes me hunger for his touch.

I wonder if he is excited as I am.

The moment we met, was electric.

I have never felt that way, with anyone before.

He is exotic. His eyes, his ears, the way he smiles.

He does smile, but you have be there to see it.

It's indescribable. So subtle his smiles are, and they are for me, and no one else.

If I don't stop dreaming about him, I'll be late.

Soon, Spock, soon.

 

 

 

 


End file.
